The inventive concept generally relates to a semiconductor package substrate, and a semiconductor package having the same.
Today, there is an ever-increasing demand for electronic devices that are both smaller in size and have larger data processing capability. While various methods have already been suggested to increase the integration and data processing capacity of semiconductor devices used in such electronic devices, they come with a number of problems and disadvantages, such as data instability and unreliability in the semiconductor devices.